This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. For this reporting period (6/1/08-5/31/09), the F30 had minimal service work (68 hours). We acquired a total of 875 tilt-series (165 cryo and 633 room temperature). The microscope was heavily used during the typical workday (8-6 M-F) with 89% of our work done during those hours. The microscope was used 221 of the 260 available workdays last year. In addition, the microscope was used about 30 hours/week (1553 hours/52 weeks). The F30 was used 56% for room temperature tomography, 22% for cryo-tomography, 12% cryo-imaging, 4% for room temperature imaging, 4% for service, 2% for development, and 0% for training.